Two Lost Souls In Love
by Bluujai
Summary: He looked at her and saw behind the revealing clothes, the makeup that created a seductive mask that hid what she really felt, pain. He didnt know why he acted that way, but he saved her took care of her. And maybe she would do the same for him?WooBinOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my Readers! Ok so I don't really write much about Woo Bin, never had much inspiration for him, but a little while ago I had a story hit me like a ton of bricks! I just love when that happens! So I dropped everything and typed up some ideas a viola! Here's the first chapter! I'm also working on a JihooxOC story but you'll see that when I post it! So enough with my rambling and onto the chapie!**

Woo Bin downed the rest of his drink, feeling the light burn of the alcohol fill into his body. He was at one of his favorite bar scenes, where it was fun without all of the overly loud music blaring out of stereos and the smell of sweat from the risqué dancers, leaving all of that for later on in the evening. He was flying solo tonight, like he had been for a while now. Jun Pyo was married, Yi Jung was completely hopeless over Gaeul, and Ji Hoo never really partied much, so it was just him sitting at the bar by himself.

Growing up was no fun for Woo Bin. He was twenty five going on twenty six, still young but he didn't have the freedom he had when he was younger. His father had passed away not too long ago, lung cancer from all of the cigars he had smoked in his day, and left the entire company to his son. Along with it, Woo Bin had inherited all of the responsibilities that came with the job, even the ones that only existed in shadows. Though he had tried to cut most of the illegal parts of his company out, there were a few that he still maintained that brought in good money or had good connections.

Many of the companies, both large corporations and secret underground business men had even attempted to join companies with the Song family, through an arranged marriage with Woo Bin and one of their daughters or nieces. His father actually toyed with the idea of setting up his son with a bride of an even larger company in order to gain more power, but Woo Bin escaped the shackles of this fate with the death of his father. Though he completely detested the idea of being forced to settle down like the world was trying to get him to do now, in moments like these he thought it would be nice to not to have to go to a club every night to find a woman's company, to have someone to go home to every night. He envied his friends who had found love, but tried to persuade himself that this lifestyle was better, more suited, for him.

The bartender filled his glass again and he felt some one run their fingers along his shoulders.

"Hi," a young woman almost purred. She was wearing a short, sexy, sleeveless purple dress with dangerously high heels and leaned towards him, eyeing him seductively. He flashed his famous Don Juan smile towards her, knowing that this would be easy entertainment for the evening not even bothering a hello. Yes, this lifestyle was much more suited for Woo Bin, he wasn't done having fun yet.

./././

Woo Bin awoke, feeling the dull throbbing of a hangover, and stretched, feeling the cool sheets next to him. Of course she had left before he woke up, that was the point of a one night stand. It would be awkward if she had stayed, no one likes to have a conversation with someone who doesn't even remember their name. He got up groggily and reached for his phone, dialing Yi Jung's number.

"_Hello?" _He answered on the second ring, it sounded like he was in a good mood.

"Yo, Man, you missed a killer party last night!" He said, rubbing his head, but then he heard Gaeul laughing in the back ground and he knew their conversation topics were limited.

"_Yeah, well, maybe next time_," he smiled, knowing Yi Jung was choosing his words carefully, "_But hey! You should come over later, everyone else is coming too, I've got something to tell you all."_

"Alright, see you then," he said before hanging up the phone. He sighed, his mood slightly souring. He was happy for his best friend's relationship, he really was, but he missed the good old days where it was just the F4, the _four _of them. But all good things must end, just like the title of F4 was barely used today. Woo Bin rolled out of bed to get ready for the day.

./././

"Ah, Mr. Song good morning!" Woo Bin flashed a smile to his secretary, and older woman though she was strikingly beautiful, with long legs and jet black hair to her thin waist. He had slept with her on a few occasions, but today he only spared a smile and a wink before entering his office, he didn't want to have to deal with her today just yet.

He went into his office to find a short, balding Korean man sitting in the chair across from his desk. Though he had been expecting him it surprised Woo Bin, he didn't think he would be here this early. Mr. Kim was here to negotiate a business deal, like many men he dealt with he held a lot of power in the drug market, not as much as the Song family, but enough to where Woo Bin mainly let him take care of most the boring parts of being a business man.

"Mr. Kim," Woo Bin bowed slightly before shaking the man's hand and taking a seat at his desk.

"Now Woo Bin, you look more like your father each time I see you…" Mr. Kim's eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment, taking in Woo Bins appearance. Woo Bin didn't know whether to take his compliment in a good or bad way. Maybe it was the suit, he thought, and the way he seemed to have power over things that made him look like his father, but on the inside, Song Woo Bin was nowhere near the ruthless man his father was.

"Thank you sir," That was the acceptable answer to Mr. Kim's comment.

"Here are the documents from all of the deals that had taken place this month," he handed him a manila envelope, and by deals Woo Bin knew he meant _drug _deals.

"Thanks," he murmured before pulling out its contents, swiftly going through all of the numbers on the page.

"There's a club that I and many of my clients go to…" Mr. Kim began before looking up to Woo Bin expectantly, "Maybe you would like to come with us tomorrow night…? My treat."

Woo Bin looked up to see Mr. Kim grinning towards him. He knew that it wasn't from the kindness of his heart that Mr. Kim wanted to take him to a club. Mr. Kim knew very well if Song Woo Bin wanted to go to any club in the world he could afford it, but he was just trying to bribe him in case some of the numbers didn't add up right he wouldn't shut down his business. Woo Bin smiled, he knew his part in this, and he knew how to play it.

"Of course, Mr. Kim, that's very kind of you." Mr. Kim nodded before pulling himself up, giving out a low huff as he did so.

"This club, the girls there, are said to be able to bring the strongest of men to their knees, making them fall in love with them and break their hearts all in one glance."

Woo Bin raised an eyebrow at him as he exited his office before rolling his eyes, did he want to go to the club with old fat men trying to find pleasure outside of their tormented dull lives tomorrow night? No. Did he have to? Yes. Because that was the life he was born into. He took one last glance at the manila envelope before deciding that it could wait for later and grabbed his keys to head over to Yi Jung's.

**What'd you think? Yeah I know, can't think much cuz nothings really happened yet but it'll get better! I just hope I can get all the ideas out, but if anyone has any suggestions feel free to let me know! Please review because I really like to hear from you guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Ok so here's chapter 2! I'm going to try and get all of my idea's drawn out so that way you won't have to wait as long for updates, though any suggestions you have will be accepted(and greatly appreciated :)) And please remember to REVIEW! It makes me even more happy!**

_Hello?_

"Hey! Bro, I'm on my way so don't start the party without me," Woo Bin smiled as he raced down the highway towards Yi Jung's home.

_Alright, Jan Di and Jun Pyo just got here._

"Jun Pyo? Jan Di?" Woo Bin raised his eyebrows, "Aren't they supposed to be on their honeymoon?"

_Well they flew Jun Pyo's private jet here this morning._

"Why?"

Don't worry, I'll explain when you get here.

_./././_

"I can't believe you're engaged!" Woo Bin heard Jan DI exclaim as he entered the home to find her gasping at the diamond that was clearly visible on Gaeul's left ring finger.

"So much for it being a surprise," he looked to his left to see Yi Jung grinning at him, and smiled back before lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"Congratulations man, I didn't think you'd have it you to settle down."

Yi Jung smiled softly before turning to watch his new fiancé, "It's amazing what a woman can do,"

Woo Bin waved his hand in front of Yi Jung's face dramatically, "Earth to Yi Jung, please come back from planet Gaeul." Yi Jung fluttered his eyes before turning to smile at his friend. Jun Pyo came over to the two and put one arm around each of their shoulders.

"I sure am glad I'm not whipped here like you are," He tugged at Yi Jung.

"I'm not sure about that one Jun Pyo," Woo Bin grinned, "What was that you did _just _because Jan Di, your _wife, _told you to? Because you can't refuse her? Do you remember Yi Jung,"

"I think I do," Yi Jung grinned back before leaning into Jun Pyo's ear, knowing Jan Di would have a fit if she knew they were talking about her, "Went and bought her tampons and ice cream a few weeks ago…"

"Aish!" Jun Pyo ducked out from under them, an apparent blush on his face.

"It's ok Jun Pyo, it's not like she'll need those here pretty soon," Woo Bin crossed his arms, winking at him. He and Yi Jung began a laughing fit before the girls came up to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jan Di asked, eyeing the red Jun Pyo.

"N-Nothing," Jun Pyo and Yi Jung said at the same time which made Woo Bin roll his eyes. The awkward moment was spared though as Ji Hoo came in, still in his doctors uniform, holding up a champagne bottle.

"I brought this."

./././

Woo Bin sat again for the second night in a row at his usual bar. He normally didn't go out every night, but he liked to come here to think things through. He sighed, putting down his glass and rubbed his eye. Today had been a good day, he had had a great time hanging out with his friends just like old times but now he was the only one of them still left in the world of single men.

He sighed and looked around the room. He saw many pretty girls, thinking that maybe one of them would be the right one for him, but realized he didn't have any interest in them. He didn't feel like being here anymore, he felt suffocated, so he paid for his drink and left as quickly as he had come.

./././

Woo Bin lay on top of his bed that night, fully clothed with  
>his shoes still on, and stared at his ceiling. He felt happy for his friend, but now he felt alone in the world. Many men would kill to be in his position, having any number of girls, but did he really <em>have <em>them? For a moment he thought back to his father's plans to have an arranged marriage for him, and wondered what that would be like now but instantly thought of his mother.

That wasn't the life she had wanted, and he knew it wasn't the life he wanted either. He would probably grow to resent that person as his mother grew to resent his father. He remembered her once telling him that she was so happy to have had a son, so that she could have at least one man to love in the world. He instantly got out his phone and dialed his mother. It had been too long since he had talked to her, probably the last time he did was just after his father's funeral.

_Woo Bin! _She answered on the first ring.

"Hello, Mother," Woo Bin smiled, he didn't realize how much he missed her until he heard her voice.

_Woo Bin I miss you so much! You know, you really should come and visit your old mother sometimes_

"Mom, how many times do I have to say you don't look a day over twenty! That's why I can't take you anywhere, people might think I have a new girlfriend." He chuckled and heard her do the same.

_Sure I do. When are you going to stop breaking a new girl's heart everyday and find me a nice daughter in law?_

"As soon as I find one good enough for you," he knew his mother knew about his playboy lifestyle, but she never said a word to him of disappointment in it.

_Now you know I won't care if she wears a potato sack every day, just as long as you are happy son._

Woo Bin sighed, feeling his eyes water. He didn't have a mom like Jun Pyo, or Yi Jung. His mother had the purest heart out of anyone, even though she could have been spiteful towards his father, it didn't mean she didn't respect him and at least attempt to act like a good wife for Woo Bin's sake.

"Mom?"

_Yes sweetie?_

"I have to go now, but I'll try to come visit you soon. Love you."

_I love you too,_

"Good bye," he said as he hung up the phone

./././

Woo Bin dreamed that night for the first time in a while, probably due to the fact that he had fallen asleep sober. He dreamed of a plain looking girl, with wavy brown hair and black eyes, but for some reason every time she smiled, his heart sped up. He had no idea who she was, he had never seen her in his life, but he saw their entire lives together. It was like he was watching a movie of himself, but he was also in it. He felt the ecstasy of their first kiss to their wedding day in a big white chapel, to their honeymoon on a remote island. He felt the pain as she squeezed his hand for dear life, giving birth to their first child. He felt pride in all of their children they had together watching them grow up and seeing themselves other grow old. The last image in his dream was the two of them in the living room of their future house the two of them wrinkled and smiling saying sweet "I love you's" to each other.

He woke up in the dark, smiling to himself before coming back to reality, and a drink.

**A/N: The end! No I'm just kidding there is ALOT more to come, you haven't even met my OC yet! And I promise she's in the next chapter! I was originally going to have her in this one but it just got so long, so I split the chapter up into 2 parts. And I thought I'd make WBs mom really nice because in alot of peoples stories of him he and his mom don't have much of a relationship. And sorry this chapter wasn't that eventful other than the no surprise Yi Jung/Gaeul engagement, and I couldn't think of anything else for a whipped JunPyo to do except buying tampons which no guy likes to do. Wow this is a long A/N lol but for a last note DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so so so soooo sorry I havent updated in FOREVER! But there's a reason for it I swear! I recently just got a job at a sushi place which makes it harder to write, And I just couldn't get this chapter sounding how I wanted it to... :'( But anyways I swear to make it up to you by introducing you to the OC! Don't forget to review either if you want faster updates :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**.

The sound of Woo Bin's alarms caused him to open his eyes and proceed to groggily go through his morning rituals. He hadn't slept well last night, after he had woken up he had had trouble falling back asleep until he had a shot of one nameless brand of alcohol that rested on his bed side table. He idly thought that he had been drinking too much lately as he bent down in the sink to brush his teeth.

By the time he had finished washing up, he changed clothes and was completely ready for the day, he looked at his clock and realized that it was one in the afternoon. He thought it might be wrong, so he opened his black out curtains and sure enough the sun was in the opposite window, verifying that morning had passed. He sighed, he was glad he was his own boss because if not, he probably would have been fired a long time ago. He looked at his phone to see countless numbers of texts and phone calls and sighed before deciding to actually get some work done as he pressed send to the first person on the "missed call" screen.

./././

The drive to the club Mr. Kim had told him to meet at wasn't very long, a half an hour or so from his house, so why had he never heard of it before? The answer came as he slowly passed the bright, open lights of the city and on to the slower paced, dull lights of one of the outer ghettos. Of course he had never bothered to come out here other than business reasons, they brought in good money, but for doing bad things. Very bad. And such things could cause his image to go into a downward spiral.

He found his designated location and parked his car before getting out and heading in, the bass of the music causing his chest to vibrate. When he was inside, he noticed it wasn't that much different to clubs he had been in before, but knew that this was the outside appearance and there was no telling what went on behind closed doors. He spotted about four or five older looking business men, the youngest in his late thirties or so, sitting at the bar all smoking fat cigars and laughing at something that was probably vulgar, and not that funny.

"Mr. Kim," Woo Bin cleared his throat and put on a fake smile towards the man appointed who looked at him before laughing lightly patting his shoulder. It disgusted him.

"See boys I told you Mr. Song here would show up! No man can resist a club of so many beautiful women." He gestured grandly to what Woo Bin assumed he meant by _beautiful women. _There honestly wasn't much to look at, there were a few pretty girls but you couldn't tell because of the makeup that was caked on their faces, making them look like clowns. Woo Bin wasn't the pickiest man in the world, but he had standards and even though some here were pretty, he wasn't into prostitution. He could admit to himself that he was no saint when it came to women, but these men who ogled at the sad women around them caused bile to rise up in his throat.

"Yes sir," was the only thing he managed to mumble in return. Woo Bin looked at the fat men smoking their fat cigars laughing their big fat man laugh in disgust. That could be him one day, a lonely business man who covers it up with whores and booze. He already did that a lot himself, he admitted, but this was ridiculous. He didn't notice the young girl approaching one of the men beside him until he heard her speak, causing him to wreck his train of thought.

"Mr. Park," He heard her say though she wasn't facing him, he could only see her long hair that had been dyed red and the bottom of her too short cliché school uniform skirt.

"Ah, my dear Candy, it has been a long time," The old man grinned at her, blowing smoke in her face, "I'm not even sure when was the last that we…" his smile became menacing, "Met?"

"Well you don't come to the club anymore so I haven't been able to," she let her voice trail off before flipping her hair and then crossing her arms, cocking one hip out. Woo Bin noticed how her left foot stumbled a bit, he then wondered why he was watching this girl so intently but then realized all of the men were which made him scoff at himself before ordering a drink.

"Well, I'm here now. So why don't we go… Elsewhere?" His eyes went back and forth, almost like he was challenging anyone from taking this girls attention from him.

"I would love to," Woo Bin heard the girl stutter which made his tilt his head towards the conversation in confusion, "But sadly I'm off my shift, and I honestly don't feel very well tonight," she turned to leave but Mr. Park grabbed her wrist causing her to gasp.

"No listen hear you little whore," He sneered, "I know you don't have _shifts _here. You come over here teasing me like this before just leaving?" He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "If money is a problem I'll be more than happy to pay."

Woo Bin watched as she grew still, he still hadn't seen her face, even though she was now facing him, she still kept it down. She had put on a good act in the beginning but as she slowly looked up at him though, Woo Bin's eyes widened as he took in her appearance. She probably had once been very beautiful, but looking into her tired dead eyes and sallow face that hung on her too thin body, she just looked sad. She looked too young to be here and he didn't know if that was due to her malnourishment, or that she actually was this young. Her eyes seemed to plead with him for a moment, before turning back to Mr. Park and putting on a fake seductive smile.

"I'm sorry sir, I must have forgotten my place," he heard her whisper in Mr. Parks ear though he was still in shock, staring wide eyed at her back.

"That's right, now if you're a good girl, I'll have you back so you won't be too tired for school in the morning." He looked up to see Mr. Kim grin, clearly pleased with himself and it finally donned on Woo Bin why she looked in such a state. She was undernourished so she couldn't fight back, she had to agree to money because she was a prostitute herself, and she looked so young and wore a school uniform because she was a prostitute for pedophiles. Woo Bin's nostrils flared in anger and before he knew it his fist had been introduced to Mr. Parks face.

The other businessmen looked at Woo Bin with shocked expressions, though he knew that they wouldn't go against him. He then turned his attention to the young girl and noticed as there was a hint of light in her eyes, before they fluttered closed and she fell into Woo Bin's chest. He caught her, thinking that she was hugging him but noticed with alarm that she had fainted. He panicked and swung her legs up to where he was cradled her in his arms.

"I'll see you in my office on Monday," He turned to Mr. Kim shooting daggers in his gaze and swiftly walking out of the scene he had just caused, all the while carrying the unconscious girl in his arms.

./././

Woo Bin placed her gently in the passenger's seat of his car, leaning it back to where she would be more comfortable. He strapped himself in before revving the engine and speeding down the highway. He honestly had no idea where he was taking this girl. Taking her to a hospital would look bad on him and he didn't know of any family she had, so he just decided on bringing her back to his house. Honestly what would he say if he took her somewhere else? _Hi my name is Song Woo Bin, you know Prince Song who already has a reputation of clubbing but I went to one tonight with business men and found this prostitute here who probably isn't yet sixteen and she just so happened to of fainted in my arms after I punched someone in the face, so could you please help me out? _Ha, yeah right, the public would have a riot with that one.

He heard her cough in her sleep and looked down to see she was shivering also. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the only person he thought could help him with this.

_Hello, _a groggy voice answered.

"Hey, Ji Hoo, I need your help."

**A/N: OMG! Haha Woo Bin actually DOES have standards when it comes to women, who knew right? Oh, wait, I DID! Lol and I know he drinks a lot in this but there's a reason for it even though it might sound a little OC... Oh and just a heads up he might act that way a little bit in here... Again please leave a comment just to know how I'm doing with this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I decided to be nice since it's been so long since I updated to go ahead and post this.  
><strong>

**Chapter 4:**

"Who is she?" Ji Hoo whispered, not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl. He had rushed over to Woo Bin's home after receiving a call from him about an hour ago saying that he needed a doctor. When he asked why, Woo Bin had just said that it was hard to explain and to just come over as quickly as possible. When they talked on the phone Ji Hoo thought he had heard something in his friends voice, not quite worry, Woo Bin wasn't the one for fretting over things, but something else that had to do with this mysterious girl that was in his bed.

"I don't know really, some girl named Candy, but I don't think that's her real name." Woo Bin started and Ji Hoo raised an eyebrow at him, "I met some business men at this club down town and I think she… Worked there. She just fainted and I brought her home." Ji Hoo could tell that Woo Bin had left out some parts of his story, but wasn't one to pry so he just put two fingers against the girls neck to check her pulse.

"Hm," he hummed to himself and Woo Bin shuffled his feet, "It doesn't surprise me that she fainted. Her pulse is weak and by the looks of it she hasn't had proper nutrition in a while. I think it'd be best if we took her to a hospital."

"No, no hospitals," Woo Bin said a bit too quickly, "I mean, people would think something was up."

Ji Hoo sighed, he wasn't going to be able to move her anywhere with Woo Bin like this so he quickly did the best with what he could. He brought out his medical bag that he had brought a long, putting ointment on the random cuts and bruises along her surface. He went to pull up her shirt but Woo Bin grabbed his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Making sure there aren't any more injuries," Ji Hoo murmured, his eyes wary before smiling, "Don't worry, I'm a doctor." Woo Bin looked at his friend and suddenly felt foolish, so he dropped his hand and went to go lean against a wall, looking away as Ji Hoo undressed her and doctored her wounds. He looked up when a glint caught his eye, an IV.

"Is that going to hurt?" he asked from his spot and Ji Hoo turned back to smile reassuringly, "Just a pinch."

"Where do you get all of that stuff anyway?"

"I didn't know what to expect when you called me, so I just brought my emergency supplies with me," he said as he fastened the IV. Woo Bin watched as the girl stirred in her sleep before her eyes fluttered open. She glanced around the room in a daze before her hand clamped down on where the IV was in her arm. She locked eyes with Ji Hoo who smiled comfortingly at her.

"Where am I?" she asked in a small voice.

"Don't worry, you're safe so please calm down." His words reassured her enough for her to lay back against the pillows though her eyes remained cautiously glued to his.

"Who are you?" she asked Ji Hoo before she turned her attention to Woo Bin, recognition spreading across her face, "You…" she whispered.

"Miss?" Ji Hoo brought himself back to her attention, "Like I said, please try and relax. You fainted earlier due to your poor health." He watched as she took a deep breath before muttering something too low for him to hear.

"Your name is Candy, right?" Woo Bin stepped forward, his first time directly speaking to her. He saw her think uncertainly for a moment before she nodded and turned back to Ji Hoo and asked again, "Where am I?"

"We are in the Song family home," he smiled before pointing to Woo Bin, "His home. This is his room actually, but enough questions. For now you need to sleep so I'll give you a sedative before I leave," he rummaged through his bag before her hand weakly grabbed his sleeve, shyly glancing in Woo Bin's direction.

"You're leaving?" she whispered before changing the subject, "I-I don't know. This is all really weird."

"I know," Ji Hoo sighed, "Do you have any family in the area we can contact?" he saw her solemnly shake her head no.

"Alright," Ji Hoo sighed again, "But you'll be safe with Woo Bin over there and before you know it you'll be strong again." He smiled at her and she nodded, reassured as he injected a sedative into her IV. It was only moments later before her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing evened.

"Alright," Ji Hoo huffed up, walking over to Woo Bin.

"Thanks man," He smiled a small smile, "I'm not really sure what to do with her just yet, but can we keep this just between us?"

Ji Hoo smiled before nodding and exiting out of Woo Bins room.

./././

Woo Bin rested his head against the back of the couch until a soft clicking sound awoke him from his nap. He looked up groggily to see Candy standing in the doorway wearing one of his T-shirts that seemed to swallow her small frame and her red hair was tussled from sleep. She looked at him cautiously and seemed to avoid his gaze and stay as far away from him as the wall permitted.

"Don't worry, I won't touch you. So you can relax." Woo Bin spoke to where she could hear him.

"T-thank you for last night," she stuttered, clearly not comforted by his words and looked down at herself, "And the clothes…"

"I'll someone buy you new clothes, that fit you."

"No," she shook her head, "I'm thankful for everything but this isn't necessary. Really, I should leave."

"I'm sorry but I don't think that would be a good idea. You see, I'm a very big business man. How do you think it would look if I just tossed such an unhealthy girl out on the streets? Especially after that incident I caused last night."

She looked down blushing. He didn't know if it was due to her health or mental state but she didn't fight back. She just stood there pitifully. He also didn't know why he was being so stubborn to keep her here, probably just his shoulder angel tugging at his ear. Where would she go anyways? She said herself she had no family, Woo Bin thought as he got up and walked over to where he stood a few feet away from her.

"Just stay until you're well again then we can figure out everything later." he tried to make his voice reassuring the way Ji Hoo seemed to have that comforting power about him. It didn't sound quite right coming from him but he saw her relax and look down at her shuffling feet.

"Alright..." she sighed and looked up at him, "Woo Bin Oppa..."

She turned back into the room and shut the door. He noticed how his shirt hung oddly around her frame, it wasn't just too big for her, it swallowed her completely. He was sure if it wasn't covered then you could probably see every bone in her back.

Woo Bin then turned around to go and find her some food, she was probably hungry.

**A/N: Yes yes, I know, again a little OC for WooBin but really it's kind of hard to write about him because you don't see much of him in the show... And you'll get to know more about my OC next chapter! And so will Woobin (wink wink) lol jk. Again more reviews=more updates :)**


End file.
